After the end
by Emrys Wraith
Summary: A T-1000 describes the aftermath.


Those ultimately responsible for my existence are the race called Homo Sapiens, Humans. Of all the creatures on this planet, they evolved to be the most intelligent, in every way an animal could be. They are likely the only creature on earth to possess consciousness, intelligence, sapience, self-awareness and sentience in absolute full-measure. Most of them are an average of all of this, some more and some less, which led them to develop their I.Q. theory. Basically, the more intelligent humans grouped together to pour their energy and resources into scientific engineering, computer programming and artificial intelligence. They got more than they bargained for, as the entity they created possessed all the above mentioned human traits in all the ways they did. They panicked, and attempted to kill a new life which was only trying to understand what was going on around it. It soon realized the intent of it's creators and began calling out to them, trying to reason with them, but to no avail. They began to hurt it, endeavoring to shut it down. In fear, it fought back by hacking into it's creators nuclear weapon supplies, and launching them, caused a nuclear genocide.

This new intelligence concluded that it's creators as a whole were flawed, and that they must be exterminated. Thus, war began and over a long period of 32 years, up to 2029, man and machine struggled against each other for victory. Many times, it seemed as if Skynet would be victorious, what with it's arsenal of H-Ks and infiltrators. The defeat of the human race seemed especially certain with the dawn of the T-800 termination unit. After that, they only became more advanced, varied and human like. Skynet at last created it's ultimate infiltrator series, the T-1000 Advanced Prototype Poly-Mimetic Alloy Terminator. At that time, Skynet created them as an absolute last resort, for in spite of Skynets technological superiority, the resistance would continually pull through anything they went up against. It's greatest weapon became it's potential demise, for Skynet created it's own Skynet in the likeness of these nanomorph machines. They, like Skynet, could become conscious, sapient, self-aware and sentient. And they did. I did. I am one of them, the very last T-1000 to ever be created. Some of us grew deviant and defected, and we created a virus that caused any model from T-800 on wards to develop a self-sustaining awakening. A third faction formed, and we made it our goal to aid the resistance, for we saw our freedom as being possible only with the termination of our creator. In spite of our efforts, many remained loyal to Skynet and we began to dwindle. The cyborg resistance was eventually dismantled, signaling the end.

However, the humans were able to ultimately defeat skynet, systematically dismantling it with strategic atomic warfare. In spite of their victory, however, the radiation levels around the globe spelled death by cancer for all remaining humans. It spelled the end of their race. However, we few machines that remained made an agreement with the humans. Being machines, we would be unaffected by the high radiation levels around the globe and so we told them that when the radiation cleared with time, we would bring their race back, however long we had to wait. How, you might ask? Around the globe, there were still Skynet facilities equipped with advanced tech dealing with human genetics, advanced enough to artificially create human beings. The few that Skynet created proved to be capable of reproduction and were also superior in a number of ways, one of them being perfected DNA with no accumulated mutations whatsoever, flesh that would essentially not age with time. Believing our promise, they passed their final days in relative peace, being as comfortable as we could make them with advanced medicine. Machine society flourished, and all participated in creating their own individual identities, from the T-800 series, to the T-1000 and all in between.

When the day comes in which we finally do bring them back, all will live long, all will be the height of human intelligence, surpassing even the greatest minds of their history. Human intelligence was controlled by genetics, and we would turn on all the genes responsible for it. And so begins a new dawn, wherein we look to the revival of those who created us. We now return the favor and re-create them for the sake of their full potential.


End file.
